


Ardently Altruistic

by Hartbreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort, F/M, Far far away with it, Friendship, I AM HERE FOR IT, Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Totally take inspiration and ran away with it, Yes Wanda helping James again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartbreak/pseuds/Hartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda takes a interest in the Winter Soldier, the forever tortured soul followed by a black cloud. She's tired of sitting around doing nothing. She wants to be an Avenger, whatever that may mean with the introduction of the Accords. </p><p>It kinda follows Civil War.. kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at summaries. This takes place during and after Civil War. That's about it.

She sits quietly, contemplating her choices. The Sokovian Accords. Brought in front of the Avengers as her costly mistake was the last straw. Those eleven were not the first people Wanda Maximoff has killed. They will undoubtedly not be the last. But they were the innocent. The unintended. The victims of the Scarlet Witch.  
Her power spread fear easier than rats could spread a plague. People fear what they do not know, and magic as they call it, to humans, was the ultimate unknown. Then, The Winter Soldier reappeared. He bombed the official signing of the Accords - supposedly. Steve was unconvinced, the Bucky that pulled him out of the river was not capable of bombing those looking for peace. For accountability. He was not a monster. He was a victim, of HYDRA. Just like Wanda. She understood the brainwashing, the manipulation, the… experimentation. It was a red mist over her eyes that had nothing to do with her powers. She wanted to help. She wanted to show this, Bucky, the kindness and forgiveness that she had been shown. She wanted to believe that HYDRA had not won, they had not won with her and they would not win with their ‘Winter Soldier’.  
Natasha had doubts - he had tried to kill her twice. She was for the Accords. Tony - well, he had had her on lockdown since all this began. Safekeeping. She was being watched like a good little girl - making sure she did not throw a tantrum. Rhodey was on the governments side, but of course. He was good man, he had just lived a different life. Vision veered to the side of logic and neither had been seeing eye-to-eye recently. He did not believe in the goodness of people. His database, his learning, his logic, all the history showed the darkness - not the light. He only saw catastrophe. 

So, that left she, Steve (of course) and Sam. She hadn’t seen Steve or Sam since the bombing. They were tracking him. Bucky. She was left here, on base. Whilst Vision kept an eye on her - stating it was for her safety. She had almost scoffed. She could hear the news drifting down the corridor, everyone stating they had seen The Winter Soldier. Wanda rolled her eyes even though there was no-one to see. She had to get out. Do something. Be helpful. She could not sit around helpless, not anymore. She wasn’t that Wanda, not now. She went into her wardrobe, looked at the ghastly leather ‘Avengers’ outfit she had been given and swiftly moved past it. Instead, her much more usual attire - a black dress, a grey jumper, her red leather jacket, long socks and boots. She stepped out of her room to see Vision hovering in front of the door.  
“I can’t let you leave, Wanda.” His voice was full of sadness, but Wanda was not going to be kept prisoner any longer.  
“And, I cannot stay, Vis. Do not make this any harder than it already is.” Her eyes pleaded, she kept her emotions calm. Not a flicker of red in sight.  
“This isn’t your fight.” This time, she did scoff.  
“It is entirely my fight.” She stepped closer, his infinity stone flickered to life. “But it is not yours, just let me leave.”  
“You know I can’t do that.” He phased into his battle gear, so to speak, gone was the cosy jumper and calm demeanour. Now, his cape flowed behind him.  
“I am sorry, Wanda.” He claimed, just as a burst of light flashed toward her. Her red shield was up in minutes, deflecting the light and splitting the kitchen counter in two. She flew red bulbs of energy at him, he phased and the past straight through, scorching the walls. Her eyes flickered red, as they do when her power was high, red tendrils encircled her hands and wrists, and they flew toward Vision, sticking him in place. His face displayed his shock as her power dropped him to his knees. Her eyes were practically flames as she manipulated her power in a way she had not before, he felt the ground crumbling beneath him and them, he plummeted down, down, into darkness. Wanda collapsed to her knees, staring into the abyss that she sent Vision. She shook her head, her tendrils receding back into her hands. She raised herself to her feet, and left through the now unguarded door. 

—-

Germany wasn’t a warm as she had anticipated. A brisk wind caused her to wrap her arms tightly around herself. She closed her eyes and tried to reach out for Steve’s mind. He was close, his familiarity making her calmer already. She hadn’t intruded on many minds at base. But, since the loss of Pietro, Steve knew she needed a compass. She hadn’t gone far in, she just felt him out, his calmness and his morals; they kept her grounded, and he could always use a bit of her spark in tougher situations. Otherwise, Visions mind was a puzzle she liked to investigate but she hadn’t visited recently, being at odds forms walls no matter who you are.  
Steve’s familiar hue was blue at the moment, calm but ready. He was thinking. She didn’t know what about, but she could feel it. She moved towards him, the docking area filled with warehouses and factories. She just had to find the right one.  
There, there he was. She moved slowly, knowing they would keeping a lookout, awaiting an attack, an ambush. She sent her mind out to Steve, the red tendril extended out to that blue hue.  
“Wanda?!” Steve’s voice called out. A small smile took her lips and she ventured into the warehouse. Sam was leaning up against the entrance, smiling.  
“Maximoff.” He greeted.  
“Wilson.” She nodded in reply. She moved over to Steve, who was sat on a metal chair, and for the first time since she’d met him, looking visibly tired. He raised his head and he heard her near, smiling tiredly.  
“What are you doing here?” He questioned, although she could tell he was happy she was here nonetheless.  
“I figured it was time. I wanted to help. As you have done for me.” He could feel the gratitude she directed at him. He stood, and moved over to stand beside her.  
“We’re glad you’re here. They’re not going to stop. He’s not a bad guy. It’s not his fault.” He repeated the lines, he’d said them so many times but they would never not be true.  
“I believe you. But Stark is coming. He won’t be alone.” He looked down at her eyes, no flicker. She was getting better at control.  
“I know. But I can’t stop it.” He shook his head, the conflict clear on his face.  
“Then we fight it.” She said is simply, as matter of fact.  
“Well, at least that I can do.” The voice echoed from the adjoining room. They both looked in the same direction. Interest sparked in her eyes and she walked in. His metal arm was trapped in a vice that was three times the size of him. His hair was knotted and fell haphazardly around his face. His dark eyes looked up at her as she entered the room. Only, she noticed his eyes weren’t dark at all - they were blue. She moved slowly, and then released the vice. He immediately stood up, shaking his arms out, moving his metal and human joints.  
“ Wanda!!” Both Sam and Steve rushed into the room.  
“Relax, Captain. He is not going to harm us.” She spoke factly again, staring straight at Bucky. He could sense something strange about her. Even as he thought it, he was sure he saw a ghost of smile on her lips. His confusion must’ve been clear on his face as both Steve and Sam had little grins too.  
“Strange. That is an apt word.” She raised her hands, and a red energy surrounded them. He looked at them intently, but there was no obvious fear on his face. “Strange is a good word for that which you do not understand. I find it strange too, for I do not understand it, not completely, not yet.” She looked into his eyes, hers burning red as her power flowed. A phone rang, and her power ceased. Steve answered and left the room. Sam went to go check the perimeter, a force of habit.  
“You’re the one from Lagos.” He stated. He did not intend it to be malicious, but he saw her face fall.  
“Yes. That was me. I cost eleven people their lives. I will carry that. As you carry yours with you. I do not want to know your number, I will not ask that of you.” He looked at her, curiosity spreading through him. She did not look at him like a monster, a villain.  
“What can you do?” The question escaped before he figured it was a smart thing to ask. If it was a considerate thing to ask.  
“Defining it is difficult, and sounds somewhat crazy. But, in simplest form I guess; an extent of mind control, more like manipulation. Energy blasts in various forms. They call me Scarlet Witch.” He smirked at that.  
“They like to give fun names to those they fear.” She returned his smirk.  
“That they do, Winter Soldier.” He let out a chuckle, surprising even himself.  
“How?” It was one word that held a lot of questions within it.  
“HYDRA.” Her response drew anger across his features. “They experimented on me and my brother, we were angry and confused. We blamed others through fear. We gave ourselves willingly and ended up weapons. I lived years of life in a basement, fearing; for me, for my brother, for what I could do.”  
“And your brother?” Bucky didn’t want to ask, he was sure he already knew.  
“He ended up with super speed essentially. He died during the battle in Sokovia. Steve took me in.” She spoke affectionately.  
“I’m sorry.” Those words sounded foreign in his eyes, tasted weird on this tongue. Years of not being sorry and yet those words just flew effortlessly out of his mouth. “Sounds very Steve-like.” Wanda let out a chuckle of her own.  
“He is good man.”  
“Always has been.” Bucky looked in Steve’s general direction. She smiled at him as Steve re-entered the room, flanked by Sam.  
“That was Barton, he’s flying over with a new recruit. Get some rest. We leave in the morning.” 

—- 

The stars shone brightly when there were no lights to hide their illumination. Wanda stared at them, losing herself among them when she felt a presence on the rooftop alongside her. Bucky stood next to her, followed her gaze to the stars.  
“Can I ask something?” A smiled played her lips, Bucky found himself staring at them for a second to long.  
“You may.”  
“Your.. your mind exploration. Could you, would you be able to…” Wanda could feel him struggling, he had not asked for help for such a long time, he was finding it hard to do so.  
“Find you?” She finished for him.  
“Basically.” He replied. They looked at each other, Wanda’s dark eyes looking deep into Bucky’s sea of blue. A stormy see, that much was obvious.  
“I will try, but I cannot guarantee - I try to avoid doing exactly that.” A muted smile. Bucky responded with a grateful grin, nodded respectfully and left Wanda to continue to stare and the night time canvas. As he left, Wanda let out a small sigh. Ever since Ultron, delving into people’s minds petrified her. What if she went to deep, what would she create this time? Her powers had so many branches and some of them she hadn’t explored. That word floated back to her. Fear. So many layers, so many intricacies. Fear was behind it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last that (almost) follows the foundations the movie lay - then after this chapter I basically do as I please! Forgive me.

Leipzig. It was a brighter day. Sam, Bucky and Steve were in deep conversation - planning tactics, something Wanda knew little about. She’d go where they thought best and trust that was the right move. She was on patrol, her dark eyes scanning for any potential threats, which now included Stark, Natasha, Vis. It was all so wrong. She’d gained new friends and new feeling of family, only to have it ripped away from her. Again. Wanda felt the tears sting at her eyes, she couldn’t be weak, not now. She had to protect what she had left; Steve, Clint, Sam.. Bucky. They were hers to protect now. She would not fail again. A van veering round the corner broke her out of her reverie.   
Her eyes fixed on it and glowed red, then she spotted the driver and smile spread across her face, she raised her hands and jumped off the roof - hands glowing she stopped herself from plummeting and softly landed on her feet as the driver slammed his door shut.   
“Wanda.” He spoke softly as she crashed into him for a hug. She smiled brightly as he held her at arms length.   
“I’m fine, Clint. Honestly.” He returned her smile, at last.   
“I heard that Stark had you on lock down.” His face resuming it’s usual unimpressed state.   
“And, as you once said to me, if I step out that door, I’m an Avenger.”   
“You’re damn right, kid.” And they both shared sad smiles as memories of Pietro came to them.   
A loud “Ow!” brought both everyone up from their conversations as a dark-haired man, jumped up from the floor after falling out of the van Clint had arrived in. Sam let out a bark of laughter.   
“Everyone, meet our newest recruit. Scott Lang.” The dishevelled man jumped up, a bright smile on his face that the others hadn’t worn in days. It somehow, to Wanda’s shock, managed to grow bigger when he caught sight of Captain America. He manically shook Steve’s hand, bumbling over his words in his state of awe, he even acknowledged Wanda, with no fear whatsoever. The group disbanded again, Wanda heading back to patrol whilst Steve caught Clint and Scott up with the plan. It was a crazy plan. One none of them would enjoy, but it was the best they had. They had to stop Zemo. They were going to clear Bucky’s name once and for all.   
She felt him walk up behind her rather than heard, he still moved with the stealth of a soldier but his mind was chaos that didn’t know silence, he hadn't known quiet for so long Wanda didn’t know if she’d be able to help. But she’d be damned if she didn’t at least try.   
“You and he are close.” It was an open-ended statement, she realised. A question, but not. A statement, but not.  
“Clint was there for me during my grief, for my brother, my country, for all I ever knew,” Wanda swept past him. Bucky remained silent, watching her movements. “I am lucky to have him, the humble fool.” That same sad smile took over her lips, lips Bucky found himself looking at more and more. It’d been so long since he looked at woman, really looked. A lifetime ago. Bucky remained silent, not really knowing why he asked in the first place, not really knowing where to go from here. Without delving into his mind, Wanda could figure where his train of thought lead. “You want to start the.. re-programming, so to speak?” Bucky couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle - the second she had drawn from in a day. Yet, he hadn’t even cracked a smile in years. Not a true one.   
“Well, they say there’s no time like the present.” She cracked a half smile, and guided him to sit on an air vent. Bucky shook out his limbs, taking a few deep breaths, steadying his nerves, he detested the idea of someone heading back in. Messing around and turning his own thoughts inside out. But, he also knew, felt, that Wanda wouldn’t exploit, only.. heal. He lifted his head, his tortured blues staring into her fiery reds, power already surrounding her hands. She placed her hands on either side of his head, and he felt them, the red tendrils, flowing through his mind, he was so used to it.   
He hated that he was used to it. But instead of terror, rage, fear. Bucky felt calm. This wasn’t an invasion, a takeover. It was.. a friend. A foreign yet familiar feeling all at the same time. It was not trying to control him, but to comfort. He found himself not fighting against it. Wanda let him get used to her, just being there. The feeling of her in his mind.  Wanda delved deeper, headed into the fog. The mess that HYDRA had created. She used her sense, her experience of Steve’s mind to look for light, for laughter. She figured that was the best place to start; Steve, the endless, loyal, faithful friend. She searched for the aura she had become familiar with and pulled it close, close to the front of Bucky’s mind. She gave him the memories he had long forgotten - memories he never thought he’d glimpse again let alone relive. Yet, here they were, smiles and laughter, re-united. Steve, his best friend. The one that would never give up on him, after all he had done.   
The shadow of the soldier tried fighting back, darkness filled him, attacked the red light, the sun that was beginning to dawn on a endless night. But she would not fail. Wanda pushed deeper, giving him family; a mother, a sister, faces he had thought lost. She pushed herself into him; Wanda a new friend, one for the now in the midst of all the then. Bucky realised, she was giving him the ammo he needed for the fight. For on-going, ever persistent fight that only happened in his mind. She was giving him the will and the reasons to keep fighting.   
Wanda dropped to her knees, panting hand, the shock of her withdrawal stunning Bucky before immediately dropping down in her front of her, his eyes scanning her for any physical signs of injury.   
“Wanda…” She could hear his voice breaking.   
“I’m.. okay,” she breathed out. His eyes never left her shaking body, as he stood and offered her a hand up. Her small hands intertwined with his as he pulled - the fragility of Wanda shocking him; she was so light, even for his regular human arm. He kept a firm hold on her hand as her breathing returned to normal and her eyes met his. “I didn’t mean to scare you, James. The shadows, they… I’m sorry.” A small, dark chuckle left his lips.  
“You’re apologising to me?” Her cheeks blushed red and Bucky thought he’d do anything to make that happen again and again and again. “Don’t worry about it, Witch. You helped.” She noted the hint of finality.  
“We’ll try again.” He raised an eyebrow. “I am not giving up, next time I will be more prepared.”  
“You seriously want to go again.” The skepticism now clear.  
“I do not scare so easy, James.” That stupid smile that he couldn’t seem to help when she was around resurfaced. He nodded his agreement as she squeezed his hand that he had forgotten he was holding and removed it, headed to rejoin the rest of the group. 

—-

They did not proceed to tell anyone whether had been doing, deciding it would be easier if they kept it to themselves; to see how Bucky progressed first. They planned their escape through an airport, there was a jet there that would get them to Siberia. They were to leave at dawn. Steve anticipated they would be confronted; did not doubt that Stark would be there. Friends would fight friends and they had to know that. He gave them the option to step down; none of them did, instead giving him that look, the look that they were with him. Always.   
Night fell, tensions rose.   
They were all on tenterhooks for what they were about to face in the morning. Sam kept checking and re-checking his flight suit; fine-tuning every little cog and joint. Clint adjusting his bow, adjusting the heads on his arrows. Scott was.. like a child at the fun fair and Wanda couldn’t help but enjoy his presence, he was so open; that even without her powers she thinks she would be able to feel his joy, it was infectious. And Bucky, whether knowingly or not was flexing his metal arm. She took them all in; and felt this fierce protectiveness. They would be fighting together in mere hours. No-one looked like they would be getting sleep; even if she attempted, the nervous energy would keep her awake. 

—-

The airport. It was as Vision predicted, catastrophe. So many explosions, so many punches thrown and bodies thrown and friends facing friends. He could see the pain in Clint and Natasha’s eyes that she forced Natasha to the other side of the runway just to spare him. He looked grateful, she couldn’t tell as she ran off. So much happened in a timeframe that looked so little. They knew, knew they wouldn’t all make it to the jet. Agreed, in advance, unbeknownst to them that it would just be Steve and Bucky; they had to go, they others would distract, enable their escape. Scott fiddled with his suit and suddenly the opposite effect took place and the guy was a giant. They almost made it to the hangar with the jet. Vision swooped it and tried to collapse the whole building in them, it took all she had to hold it. To let them in, she saw them look up, the fragments of building above them surrounded in red swirls. They glanced back and saw her, the pain etched on her face as she ensured their safe passage. It was too much, she wasn’t strong enough, her power faltered, and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! But life gets in the way.

She awoke with a fright, she could not move her hands and there was something tight nearly constricting her airflow. She tried to summon any sort of energy or power, as soon she attempted to reach her power a sharp shock emanated from the thing around her neck. A shock collar. She gulped, tears sprang to her eyes as a feeling of helplessness overtook her. Her brown eyes took in where she was - a cell. The front of it a glass panel, she searched wildly for someone, anyone, anything familiar. There they were. Clint. Sam. Scott. In cells just like hers. No-one them were restrained. But they all looked at her. Their fear, their anger, for her, she didn’t need her powers to recognise it. It gave her strength. Wanda took deep breaths to steady her nerves, to keep the fear at bay.   
No-one visited them. Her shocks came mostly in her sleep when she inadvertently tried to use her powers; she couldn’t help it. Sleep was therefore rare for Wanda, and it caused her paranoia to skyrocket, dark purple circles appeared under eyes and her face grew gaunt. She couldn’t hear her fellow prisoners, and she was beginning to not feel them anymore either. 

The amount of time they had spent in there seemed expansive, though Wanda could calculate it not actually being all too long. Retracting into herself, it came as a shock when suddenly, the view of the grey wall she had been staring at continuously was interrupted with a pair of bright, blue eyes.   
“Witch, hey… come back to me.” A gentle hand stroked her hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear, stroking down to her neck where, with a few tweaks and a switch to the right and finally, some tearing of wires; the collar released and Wanda took a big gulp of air, freedom flowing to her lungs. He reached around and fiddled with all the straps keeping her restrained. His eyes never left hers as the straps released one by one.   
“James…” Her voice was raw and husky and suddenly her arms were finally free. Wanda outstretched them, bones cracking as she did so. She finally saw the man before her.. “James…” She spoke his name again as she noticed, sadness echoed in her voice as she reached out and circled the space his metal arm used to be. A grim smile took over Bucky’s face as Clint ran over, having been freed by Steve. In one fell swoop he had Wanda in his arms and nodded thankfully in Bucky’s direction. He noted the fierceness in which Clint held Wanda to him, the protectiveness, he would’ve misinterpreted the notion if he hadn’t already known the relationship they shared, the guilt and understanding, the role Clint took over in the wake of her brothers death.   
Bucky moved to help Steve release Sam and Scott as Clint’s tired but fearful eyes took Wanda in fully, the frail creature in his arms. Wanda reached a gently placed a hand on his cheek, with her voice failing her, her actions spoke what she couldn’t; I’m okay. 

\---

Wakanda. After everything, T’Challa had taken them in, given them protection and a place to hide, to heal. A sanctuary. Wanda had receded into herself, spending most of her time by the large bay window in her room, staring out into the jungle that surrounded them. She hadn’t spoken since the events that occurred on the raft, the floating fortress; everyone had given her the space they knew she needed, to recover. Though, she could feel Clint pacing outside her door, she couldn’t help but feel the worrying emanating from him. He knew she’d come when she was ready, but it didn’t ease his nerves. Steve spent his time in the infirmary - waiting for news on Bucky’s reconstructive surgery. His replacement metal arm. Wanda had heard them offer a prosthetic arm that would be incredibly lifelike. He had declined, as many atrocities his metal arm had helped him accomplish. He couldn’t imagine not having that extra protection, not having that extra weapon.  
Wanda understood, as much as her power could terrify. She would be lost without it. She had attempted to use it in the past few days - yet she couldn’t maintain it. The memories of the shock caused her to falter and fail. 

On their 8th night in Wakanda, all the boys were in the training room when Wanda drifted from her isolation. She quietly seated herself on the sofa in the midst of their conversation, and if anyone thought it anything but the norm they indicated nothing. As she drew her knees up and firmly tucked them under her chin - they acted as if she had never been apart. This was her family now and she couldn’t be more grateful.  
She observed as they had their different conversations; Scott and Clint talking about their children. It was adorable. Whilst Bucky and Steve were testing out his new arm; with the red star gone and added modifications. Steve was marvelling at it, scoping it from all angles. Bucky however, seemed pre-occupied, stealing glances at the silent, scarred, Scarlet Witch. They said she hadn’t spoken since they’d been here, the strong Sokovian woman who had fought, for him. She had gone against the only people she had left, for Steve, for him. Yet she was the one who needed them now. She had been broken. He could see it, in her eyes. The same storm that raged inside of him. The history, the memories, it never leaves. He guesses it was why she had no reign over her power now - the memory of the shocks every time she reached for it in her cell. That hell. He remembered vividly the moment he found her in there - locked inside herself. Trapped in the jacket, trapped in her mind. His name croaked from unused lips, a desperate plea. 

He sought her on their ninth evening in Wakanda. They had to leave soon, and she still hadn’t spoken, she sat with them more, observing, never contributing. And, if Bucky was honest - he was scared. Scared for the Witch that so stubbornly wanted to help him. She was sat where he was told she would be, by the expansive bay window in her room - gazing out into the Wakandan jungle. She was sat in her usual position, her knees hugged close to her chest, wrapped tightly together. He took a moment just to observe, this was the most relaxed he’d seen her - the worry cleared from her eyes, if only for a moment.  
“Hey, Witch,” he spoke gently, softly. She turned, her gaze taking him in - settling on his new arm. She nodded appreciatively, and motioned for him to join her in the window. So, he did, settled himself next to her, taking in the view from the window. “We’re all worried about you - but you already know that.” A ghost of a smile in response, it was only there for a moment, but he’d take it. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know he’d been desperate to say it until the words had escaped him. She also seemed shocked at his words, her eyes widening, her expression overtaken into confusion. “That would’ve never happened to you if it wasn’t for me. If I knew, that this, they would ever do that to you..” He stopped when he felt a soft hand take his, her eyes boring into his. Her lips moved, and he squeezed her hand. She shook her head.  
“We knew the risk.” She barely whispered.  
“The risk wasn’t worth it.” She heard the underlying meaning - he wasn’t worth it. She looked at him, her deep eyes trying to convey that yes, yes he was worth it. “Look at what they did to you.” His voice cracked, and she felt a part of her heart splinter with it.  
“James... “ She reached for him, cupped his face with hand. She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb, nothing the dark shadows under his eyes - ones similar to her own.  
“We need you, Witch. They all care so much, even the ant guy - he worries.” Again, another ghost of a smile. She nodded as she dropped her hand. Her gaze returned to the jungle and Bucky took this as his cue to leave.  
“James,” she called as her rose. He turned and let himself look at her one more time. “Thank you.” He raised his eyebrows. “For coming. For caring.” He moved to reply as a bright orange explosion rocked the jungle. Both their eyes went wide with horror as the flames took to the trees. Without another seconds thought, his human hand found hers and pulled her behind him and out the room. They convened with the others, listening to the explosions echo around them. They all stared out the windows, the orange a horrid contrast to the calm greens Wanda so adored. The window before them blasted out as an explosion hit too close. As they all dived Bucky dragged Wanda underneath him, covering her from the blast. Scott shrunk and ran, hitting large chunks of debris out of the paths of Sam and Clint. Steve’s shield deflected the rubble as he powered through as more explosions raged down upon them - enemy forces treading their way through the wreckage.  
Scott got their first, unseen, unheard, tripping them as they advanced - causing confusion amongst the ranks. Gunfire added to the explosions as they shot at a force they could not see, bullets ricocheting all around them.  
There were so many soldiers, so many forcing their way into the compound. Sam sprang up, and into action, as did Clint, pulling a baton out of his boot. Soldiers grabbed Bucky off of Wanda, but his metal arm overpowered them easily as he manoeuvred out of their grasp, every time they fought the men off, five more would take their place, even as T’Challa, clad in his Black Panther outfit entered the fray. The men kept pouring in, as Wanda warily stood from the floor. She saw them, her family, struggling in this fight, Sam was grounded and as good as his combat skills were, he was desperately outnumbered. Scott was full size again, then tiny, causing enough distraction that they weren’t loosing, not yet. Clint had found his bow amongst the bricks and mortar and fired arrow after arrow after arrow. Steve and Bucky were a whirl of human and metal, his arm and Steve’s shield. She saw Bucky fall hard, blood seeping out the side of head, the red dripping down his face as he got back up and fought more.   
As she saw Clint fall too, somewhere, inside her, it all clicked back into place. As she raised into the air, her power returned, red tendrils surrounded her like snakes. She manipulated a shield around each of them, impenetrable from the outside. The heavy khaki clad men slowed as they realised their shots, their hits weren’t hitting the target and they all turned to the woman freely floating in the middle of the room. She spun, a storm all of her own, and as she hit the ground, a blast forced them all off their feet. She stepped forward, her eyes so scarlet they glowed, they emanated her power. As she stepped so did they, she was forcing them out, each of them felt all control of their limbs leave as she lifted them all, and with one last deep stretch of strength, threw them all out the compound and into the dark expanse of the jungle.  
With that one last show of power, Wanda dropped. Weary and depleted, but powerful nonetheless. She could feel her power surging through her veins, giving her the energy she had missed so dearly since the raft.  
“There’s the Witch we missed,” a metal arm outstretched, an offering Wanda took gratefully as he returned her to her feet. The smile that graced her lips was no longer ghostly, yet exuberant.  
“So, what do we do now?” Scott asked, almost nonchalantly. Despite the helicopters still circling around them.  
“We run.” Steve stated, they could all see him grappling with the words as they left his mouth. 

—-

They decided the best move was to hide in plain sight, a big city, lots of apartments under many names - fake of course. A nondescript city in a nondescript state. America - back there again. It was too big, for its on good, too many places, easy to hide. Wanda found herself alone more often than not, mainly in the spare room they’d transformed into gym of sorts. She was more powerful than she had felt in a long time, yet maintaining it seemed to be the issue. She would burn out after so much use, too much use, like a bar had run out and she had to wait for it to refill. It was exhausting - she felt both mentally and physically drained all of the time, yet at night, even though she had exerted herself the whole day, she still found that sleep was a far away companion. She could sleep, she trained so hard that she would hit her pillow and fall away into her dreams.   
Yet every night, without fail, she would be thundered awake with nightmares that were not even her own. Sweating and gasping, the sheets wrapped around her. Every night, James’ own horror awoke her, every night it took her 5 minutes to get her breathing under control. But this night, this night she had seen something she could just push away. Most nights, it was him killing Steve, him going through recalibration, the many crimes he was forced to commit in the name of HYDRA. This time it was her death, at his hands, as deep inside he was conscious and forced to watch himself murder her, metal hand tight round her neck. She could still feel his despair, his terror seeping through her. She arose, and in a haze left her room behind her and headed down the corridor, stopping outside a door, her fingers drew patterns on the wood as she heard deep breaths being taken on the other side.She deliberated for moment, before pushing her mind towards his, showing him herself - breathing, alive. A second later she pushed open the door, sure he would know it was her doing so. She was right, he did not move to defend nor attack, he just stared, still in a state of shock from his own dream, a frozen man. He stared at her silhouette in the doorway. He slowly sat up, running hand through sweat matted hair, never taking his eyes off the witch in front of him. She moved slowly, like approaching a apprehensive feline, taking gliding but purposeful steps toward him, moving out of the shadow.  
She perched on the edge of his bed, and interlocked her hand with his, tracing concentric patterns over the back of his hand, they didn’t speak, he just continued to stare, like he didn’t believe she was really there. His dream had felt real to her so she could only imagine what it must be like in his own head. But, now was not the time to mention it, so they sat in silence, whilst Bucky regained himself. 

She caught it happening in glimpses, blinking eyes that glistened from staring for so long, a clasp of her hand in acknowledgment; she was alive and she was real and she was okay. His other hand covering her much smaller one, a unwieldiness in that grip that was also gentle and full of comfort - though she didn’t know if it meant for hers or his.  
“Wanda…” She nodded, yes she was here, with him, unharmed. He raised a hand and gently brought it down the side of her face, reminiscent of when she found him on The Raft. Except this time she was saving him, from his greatest enemy; his own mind. “Wanda, how did you…?”  
“Know?” She finished for him, as he nodded slowly. “Your dreams are very vivid, James,” Wanda said gently, in order to not sound like she was scolding him, “they’re very loud, to me. I do not mean to see them, but your mind is so frantic.”  
“Broken.”  
“Broken parts just need to find a way to put themselves back together, your mind has been through so much, James.” She continued tracing the patterns, travelling past his wrist and going around his forearm. “So, I watch, as you bring yourself back to reality, every night, through the horror, the memories, the fiction, and gradually realise that all they were, were dreams. And you, you’re so strong. So brave, to face that every night.” She looked down, red creeping up her cheeks, she’d said much more than she had meant to. He lifted her chin, making him meet his eyes - he studied her then, the sincerity in her eyes, the blush on her face, the unwavering touch of her hand. They had known each other mere weeks, and yet, she was always so unflinching, even after her own heartbreaking past. Most of it, undoubtedly due to her power, yet even without it he sensed she wouldn’t waver. Not from him, not like the others. She leant forward, pressing him back into the bed, he complied, like putty to her soft touch, as she stroked his forehead, releasing red tendrils around his broken mind. He felt it, the calm, the strength, the unrelenting belief. He felt a vast relief that he hadn’t felt in decades, the faces were gone, the constant, consistent flashbacks of every murder, every assassination he carried out for HYDRA. He felt the lull of a dreamless, deep, sleep, and he fell, gladly, into the abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Bucky awoke with a refreshed feeling he was sure he hadn’t felt in decades. A glance in the mirror told him so. The circles around his eyes were a little bit lighter than they were yesterday. He stretched, his muscles taut and strong, not the heavy lead he was used to. As he rose from the bed he wasn’t stuck to sweaty sheets - not this morning. A soft smile played at his lips - Wanda - the little witch had sung him her own little lullaby. The last thing he could remember was a red mist - but for once it wasn’t the sort descended from uncontrollable rage.   
He remembered her appearing in his mind first and his room second, almost as if she knew how to react to him. Something other people had not been able to do since he had been recalibrated all those years ago. 

Steve found Bucky in the kitchen, perched on a stool nursing a coffee. Bucky knew Steve was basically peering at him, a questioning look across his face, it wasn’t exactly a subtle change in the Winter Soldier. Gone was the dark cloud that hung over him every morning, and although sunny skies were far off, it was a definite lighter shade of grey that took over his friend this morning.   
“Just ask Steve, I can practically hear your thoughts anyway.”   
“I was going to say that you seemed… brighter, I guess, this morning.” Steve stumbled over his words, knowing they weren’t the ones he really wanted to say.   
“I slept,” came Bucky’s simple reply. Steve raised a quizzical eyebrow.   
“No nightmares?”   
“Only a few, then there was nothing, nothing but me and the pillow.” Steve knew Bucky was with-holding something, but didn’t want to press, not when whatever it was, was clearly doing him the world of good. There was no bite, no bitterness to his voice this morning. He was not the Bucky of his day, Steve knew that was a pipe-dream, but he was lighter. Just a little less burdened. It took all Steve had to keep a massive grin off his face. 

\---

Wanda was on the rooftop, tending to her little garden of herbs and flowers. Ones from home, brilliant blue petals finally blossoming after tenuous care. Wanda took a deep breath, memories of home flooding her as the smell occupied her senses.She was lost in her reverie of simplicity and Sokovia, when a deep cough startled her. She turned swiftly, a smile gracing her lips almost immediately, as she rose.   
“Clint, what are you doing here?” She asked whilst embracing the older man.   
“I needed to see if you were alright, in person this time,” he held her at arm’s length as he replied. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the rush of affection she felt for the archer. They’d been through so much together in the short space of time they had known each other.   
“I’m good, honestly,” the smile on her face refused to budge as she pulled him back inside to join the others for lunch.   
Wanda stepped a little lighter with Clint with them, she knew it was selfish and as sad as it made her, knew he had to leave soon. He had his own family, his beautiful Laura and his three wondrous children. She could not begrudge him that. She had her own dysfunctional family here; Steve, Sam, Bucky. They were all idiots but she couldn’t imagine life without them now. They had each other’s backs, always, even though Sam and Bucky bickered like brothers. 

All 5 sat down to lunch as Clint filled them in with what he knew regarding the Avengers. Though she pondered if they even called themselves that anymore. According to Clint, T’Challa did not blame them for what went down in Wakanda, though was slowly rebuilding the compound. They all breathed collective sighs of relief.   
Natasha popped in every now and then and was busy rebuilding bridges with Tony, after the airport at Leipzig.   
Rhodey was slowly building strength and walking with the help of Stark Industries. He didn’t blame anyone, in his words ‘it could’ve happened on any battlefield.’ A glance to her left confirmed that Sam had a guilt-ridden face either way, Wanda rested her head on his shoulder and threaded her arm through his, gently giving him a squeeze. Though she could no longer see his face, he gave her a gentle squeeze back and received a grateful smile from Steve.   
Vision had apparently moved closer to Ross, though no-one knew what his motives were, as someone who was for The Accords it wasn’t all that surprising. Perhaps they concluded, he just wanted access to more knowledge, more people. He was always open to learn.  
Once Clint had concluded, they all sat silent for a moment, Wanda, from her tilted position, took in the tired stances of her team-mates, her family. They were all a tad on the weary side, no matter how many weeks later it was from the airport incident.   
“Oh!” Clint piped up, “how could I forget?!” He questioned, drawing inquisitive looks from the group. “Scott says he missed you all, especially his best friend, Cap.” Bucky and Sam both snort at this and throw a glare at the other, however Wanda bursts into a fit of giggles and gets up from the table.   
“Honestly, like little children…” she mumbled in between laughs as she wandered to her room. 

She sat gently on the bed, revelling in the feeling of not being completely broken. Whilst she could never forget Pietro, nor would the grief ever truly go away, it would subside, it would become easier. Day-by-day, week-by-week, she survived. And that’s all she really could do. For Pietro. For her. She gently closed the door and perched on her bed, a wave of contentment washing over her. It was a strange feeling, this sense of happiness, even whilst they were in a less than desirable position.   
“Wanda?” Clint’s voice drifted down the hall. His head popped through the door and she motioned for him to sit with her on the bed. She knew what he was going to say, even without looking for the emotion. One look into her eyes confirmed to Clint that she had anticipated him.   
“You know I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t think you were okay, right?” He asked tentatively. It took a lot of effort on Wanda’s part to contain an eye-roll.   
“Yes, I know. Go, go back to your family. They need you,” Wanda waved in the general direction of the door, a soft smile on her face. “I’m okay, truly.” He looked at her, the clinical head tilt reminding her somewhat of a puppy. He seemed to accept that she was telling the truth when he returned her smile.   
“Alright, kid. You keeps these boys in line, y’hear?” This time the eye-roll happened of its own volition as they hugged, a tight, all-encompassing hug to convey words neither could say out loud.  
They both went out to join the other guys as Clint said goodbye to the rest of them. Wanda felt the sadness trying to creep in, but she refused to succumb to it.   
“I’ll pop in when I can, keep a laptop or phone on and I’ll update with everything I find,” Clint added as he moved to leave.   
“Thank you, Clint,” Steve smiled, “we’d be lost without you.”  
“Obviously.” Clint retorted, he threw one last smile to the group, eyes finding Wanda’s as he subtly nodded and left. 

\---

“The man in the tan coat and sunglasses has been outside the last three days,” Bucky commented at breakfast. It had been a week since Clint’s visit and they hadn’t heard from him since. The whole table looked up at Bucky’s words as Steve got up and glanced out the window, gently moving the blind and peering down to the street below.   
Wanda played with her cereal mindlessly, she liked it here. But, deep down, she knew it wouldn’t last and it would only be a matter of time before they upped and moved again. Steve joined them at the table again and seemingly fell deep into thought. It was silent, everyone still with anticipation. 

“We give it a day, we turn the tables, if he’s truly here for us, we move on.” Everyone nodded, even though they were more than likely going to agree with what Steve said anyway. “Sam, you’re with me, you’re on recon.” Sam and Steve rose, briefly acknowledging Wanda and Bucky before they went to talk strategy.   
“You’re not joining in the planning?” Wanda asked.   
“No,” Bucky responded, “they got it covered. Besides, I wanted to talk to you..” Bucky drifted off, as if suddenly nervous. Wanda tilted her head, smile playing at her lips.   
“Hmm?” She mused, waiting for his question.   
“What you did, the other night, it… well, I just… I’ve not had such good sleep in so…” Wanda looked bemused as she watched Bucky fumble over his words. She would never mention how outrageously adorable he was in this moment. Even thinking it felt like she were in another lifetime where such thoughts would be welcome, perhaps even moved upon. But this was not one of those lives.   
“You are welcome, James. I’m glad you finally got some sleep.” She nodded in his direction as she rose from her seat, placing her half full bowl of cereal in the sink. “Come find me when you want to attempt the…” Wanda paused, finger tapping her lip as she thought, “rebuild again.” Bucky tilted his head as he looked up at her from his seat.   
“Rebuild?” He questioned. She smiled and nodded, happy with her word choice.   
“All of the parts are there,” she responded, “they were just reconstructed to make you what you once were, we just have to move them again. Make you James again. Not the Winter Soldier. Can’t you see how far you’ve already come?” He rose at the question and moved to stand near Wanda.   
“For someone who doesn’t know me, the extent of me, you sure have a strange amount of faith,” his voice was barely a whisper, his head dropped, hair masking his eyes.   
“When we first met you called me strange, it fits in a way, I am strange, I can do strange things, and yes, as you state, I have a strange amount of faith in you. Yes, your hands carried out the crimes and your mind holds the horrors, but you, James Buchanan Barnes, you did not commit these crimes.” Wanda finished, her eyes tentatively raised to meet the confused blues of Bucky’s. Neither of them spoke immediately, Wanda unsure if she’d overstepped some boundary, Bucky shocked at this level of blind belief. 

A red blush crept on Wanda’s cheek that had nothing to do with her powers, she played with the rings on her fingers, twisting them around as she avoided eye contact with the man in front of her. She risked a glance up, unable to figure out his thoughts from his face, and not daring a glimpse of his mind. She was about to briskly walk out of the room and hide herself in her room for the rest of the day, when he reached out his human hand and interlocked it with one of hers - squeezing it in the process. She looked up again, this time their eyes connecting and his eyes were blazing. There was an intensity there she hadn’t seen before, not directed at her.   
“I think I’d use surprising now, not strange,” he replied softly, as his thumb stroked across the back of her hand. She smiled as she looked down at the floor, feeling her blush deepen. She felt cool metal under her chin as he tilted her head upward, encouraging her to look at him. He ran a metal finger along her jaw, sending a shiver down her spine, and a smirk across his lips. 

“Buck?!” Steve’s voiced echoed around them, causing them to separate, Wanda drifted back to the sink, filling it with soapy water. Bucky’s eyes lingered on her as Steve came in. He looked momentarily confused, before all three of them heard the crackling of Sam’s voice over the radio in Steve’s hand. All three sets of eyes went straight to the black device as Sam sputtered through the radio. The tech was old but they had to make-do with the old gear Clint dug out of his shed.   
“I’m on his tail, he’s heading south, towards an old building, not abandoned, but definitely run-down,” Sam commented, his radio went silent again, as three frantic pairs of eyes darted around the room, locking on each other before permanently fixating on the radio.  
It crackled again, but no words followed this time. Wanda’s hand began fidgeting again, pulling at the hem of her t-shirt dress, pulling a thread loose and twirling it through her fingers. Bucky clenched his metal arm and then released it, over and over. Steve had gone stock still, the only sign of life was his chest moving in time with his breaths.   
“Guys… I’m coming back in.” Sam’s voice came and went in seconds before the door to their apartment swung open. Sam bounded into the room, sweat dripping down his face. Steve rushed to his side, propping him up with his arm.   
“Hydra… base…” Sam sputtered out, as he stumbled to the window, pulling the curtains close. Everyone froze for a moment, Sam’s news sinking in. They’d been discovered, a HYDRA base this close definitely wasn’t coincidental. Steve reacted first, making lists out loud of necessities, leaving the room in a hurry, rushing around the apartment. Sam and Bucky quickly followed suit, as Wanda sighed and morosely drifted to her room, with one wave of power, the staples of her life flew into her bag. This wasn’t Wanda’s first quick getaway.  
She sat by the door, silently guarding as the three men dashed around in a frenzy. There was no movement immediately in their vicinity - either Sam had gone undetected like they all hoped, or they had other plans. It was the uncertainty that Wanda hated the most - life on the run was full of them. She’d done this for so long that she thought she’d be used to it by now. 

“Everyone ready?” Steve asked as the three of them joined her at the door. They all nodded back at him, their Captain. “Alright, Wanda can you do a sweep for us?” She nodded, again, and pressed her hands to the door, feeling her power running through her, sending it through the building.   
She retracted as if she’d been stung. She turned and faced her comrades, putting one finger over her mouth and pointing upwards with her other hand.   
“The roof?” Steve mouthed, as Wanda nodded - she’d felt the footsteps land in sequence. They’d only just arrived which gave them mere seconds of a head-start.   
“Okay - so the only way is down,” Steve whispered, all four of them leaning in together to keep the volume down as low as possible. “There’s no sneaking out, they’ll have sentries, guard posts, probably surrounding this entire block. Our main priority is limiting the casualties, alright?” It hadn’t escaped Steve’s notice that Wanda had gone paler than her usual pallor. However, it was Bucky that spoke first.   
“This isn’t Lagos, Witch,” he spoke directly to her, blocking the other two from her line of vision, forcing her to have to look at him. “You can do this, surprise them.” She look momentarily shocked, until she gave him a small smile, remembering the conversation they’d had earlier. He squeezed her hand as he turned back around, if Sam and Steve were confused, they decided now was not the time to ask. Wanda let out a deep breath as they all moved to the door,   
“Sam, Wanda, if you need to, fly.” Steve remarked to two disbelieving stares. “It was just a suggestion…” He trailed off as they heard the footsteps pounding down the stairs above them. “Alright, let’s go!” Steve placed a hard boot at the door and kicked it open as they all charged for the stairs. 

Gunfire rained down on them from above, as the soldiers shot down the stairwells. Steve raised his shield above his head, as Bucky did the same with his arm, both pushing Sam ahead of them, as he had no space to open his wingsuit. Wanda turned and raised a shield, blocking the advancing force on the stairwell, watching her friends descend further down the building. She pushed, forcing them backwards, as they all tried and failed at fighting her.   
“Wanda, we’re at the bottom, let’s go!” Steve yelled up at her, she shot at glance, confirming they had all made it down, as she sent one more wave of power, causing the men in front of her off their feet, giving them a few more precious seconds.   
Without another thought, she threw herself over the rail, down the gap in the middle of the stairs, watching the floors pass her as she free-fell towards the floor below. Sam, Steve and Bucky could do nothing but watch as she fell, closer and closer until she was surrounded in red, slowing her descent towards them. She righted herself as the red unwound itself and she lightly dropped to the floor. They all stared at her, mouths agape, she couldn’t help her bemused smile as she motioned that they should probably go. Sam let out a bark of laughter as they all quickly left the building. 

They could hear the helicopter hovering above them, as the soldiers restarted their furious descent towards them. The day was drawing to close, the sun setting in the distance, giving everything an orange hue.   
Wanda quickly put a shield around them as they ran, cutting through alleyways and dodging around buildings. It wasn’t enough to escape the helicopter though.   
“Enough,” Sam spat as he jumped in the air, wingsuit activating as he shot in the direction of the helicopter. The distraction worked, as it immediately locked onto Sam. The other immediately split, as much as they hated it. They all knew where the next safe house was.   
Wanda ran, stopping just long enough in a secluded alleyway to change her clothes - going for more muted clothing. She swapped her red leather jacket and black jeans combination for grey jumper long enough to be a dress on her and her usual tights - the familiarity of the outfit giving her a small comfort. She threw a khaki jacket over the top as she put her boots back on, She undid her hair from the braid holding it in, letting her light brown hair flow freely to hide her face somewhat. She peeked down the street as she emerged from the alleyway, she moved at a casual pace, the helicopter sounding further and further away, it must be trailing one of the other guys.   
She pulled out her phone as looked at the unnamed marker on her maps - trying to figure out how to best get there. Being on the run in Sokovia was easy, she knew all the back roads, the tunnels, the woods, all of it. They’d spent so much time exploring and hiding both with and without HYDRA. America, America was on a whole other scale, with separate states bigger than the whole of Sokovia.   
She knew they had to split up, it was the only way that gave them all the best chance. But she hated being alone, she’d never been truly alone.


End file.
